Kagome in Wonderland
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: Kagome started to get strange nightmares when she was young. Now she fell down an rabbit hole and sees the creatures from her nightmares. But also falls in love with the hanyou mad hatter. Based on the 2010 movie with a song in the end by Avril L.
1. Prolodge

Kagome in Wonderland

I don't know inuyasha and the 2010 version of Alice in Wonderland

Prologue:

Just like the movie, you getting closer to a house where you see a window's curtains are close but you see an shadow of a man who walking left to right. You then see the room were the man is and see 3 more men but older.

One of them said "Charles, you have finally lost your senses. This venture is impossible."

The man, Charles, turned from the window, smiled a little, and said to him "For some, Gentleman, the only way to achieve the impossible is to believe it is possible."

Another man said "That kind of thinking could ruin you." Charles replied " I'm willing to take that chance. Imagine trading posts in Rangoon, Bangkok, Jakarta…"but stopped when he and the men saw a little girl with black hair that ends at her shoulders wearing a white bedgown, bearfoot. She had brown eyes and flawless skin. The little girl is Charles 6 year old daughter, Kagome who started to get strange nightmares.

"The nightmare again?" he asked and Kagome nodded. He looked back at the men and said " I won't be long" while walking to Kagome reaching out his hand to hers.

" I'm falling down a dark hole, then I see strange creatures" Kagome said. "What kind of creatures?" Charles asked.

"Well, there's a dodo bird, a rabbit in a waistcoat that turns into a monk, a smiling cat that looks like a fox man".

"I didn't know cats could smile".

"Neither did I except this is a different kind of cat. And there's a blue caterpillar and a young man with long white hair and golden eyes with dog ears covered by his tall hat".

"Blue caterpillar and a man with white hair and dog ears. Hmm."

"Do you think I gone around the bend?" Kagome said. Charles put his hand on her forehead and said " I'm afraid so. You're mad, bonkers, off you head. But I'll you a secret. All the best people are" while smiling.

Kagome laughed a little. "It's only a dream, Kagome. Nothing can harm you there. But if you get frightened, you can always wake up. Like this".

He pinched her and Kagome said "Ow!" while smiling and pinched him back but didn't hurt. Charles then moved her hair a little and kiss her on the forehaed, said good night to her and went back to the room where the men are.

**Hope you guys like it. Read and review of what you think.**


	2. Kagome's Engagement Party

Kagome in Wonderland

I don't know inuyasha and the 2010 version of Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 1: The engagement party and falling down the rabbit hole again.

_16 years later_

It had been 16 years and Kagome is now 19 years old who had the nightmare when she was 6 last night. Her father passed away when she was young and now lives with her mother. Kagome's hair got longer from her shoulders to her back and got some bangs too. Right now, she is riding with her mother in a black carriage. Her hair is curly and she is wearing a blue gown (A/N: same dress Alice wore to the party).

Her mother was fixing her hair but she moved her hair from her mother's hand and said "Must we go?"

Kagome mother, Shiori, stare at her. Kagome said "Doubt they'll notice if we never arrive" but Shiori responds "They will notice".

Shiori stared and looked down. Kikyo sighed, lifted up her daughter's bottom part of the dress and said "And no stockings".

Then, Kagome said "I'm against them".

"But, you're not properly dressed."

"Who's to say what is proper? What if it was agreed that "proper" was wearing a codfish on your head? Would you wear it?"

"Kagome"

"To me, a corset is like a codfish" Kagome said and Shiori told her "Please, not today."

"Daddy would have laughed" Kagome said while looking at the window. Kagome looked back her mother and she looked a little sad. She felt bad and said "I'm sorry. I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night".

Shiori looked like she was consered about her and said "Did you have bad dreams again?"

"Only 1. It's always the same, ever since I can remember" Kagome said to her mother, but she asked "Do you think that's normal? Don't most people have different dreams?"

"I don't know" Shiori said. Shiori took off her necklace that have a symbol of the water and put it around Kagome's neck. When she was done, she said "There. You're beautiful. Now, can you manage a smile?"

Kagome did manage a smile but frowned and looked at the window while the carriage took them to the party.

Shiori and Kagome walked to the party and saw a man and his wife waiting for them. The wife said "At last. We thought you'd never arrive. Kagome, Koga is waiting to dance with you. Go." Kagome looked back to her mother and went to find Koga. The wife then said to Shiori "You do realize it's well past 4:00. Now everything will have to be rushed though". Shiori said "I am sorry", but she said "Oh, never mind!" and walked down the steps to the party.

The husband said "Forgive my wife. She's been planning this affair for over 20 years." Shiori sighed and said "If only Charles were here…". The husband is one of the men who were in the meeting with Charles when Kagome was 6.

The man said "My condolences. I think of your husband often. He was truly a man of vision."

Shiori looked at him while Richard, the man, was walking with her and saying "I hope you don't think I've taken advantage of your misfortunes." She replies "Of course not. I'm pleased that you purchased the company. They stopped walking and Richard said "I was a fool for not investing in his mad venture when I had the chance." Shiori smiled and said "Charles thought so, too."

For Kagome, she found Koga and started to dance with him. She asked" Koga, do you ever tire of quadrille?" and responds "On the contrary. I find it invigorating". They continued to dance and Koga saw Kagome holding her laughter and said "Do I amuse you?". She answers "No. I had a sudden vision of all the ladies in trousers and the men wearing dresses."

Koga said "I think you'll do best to your visions to yourself. When in doubt, remain silent." While walking with Koga in the dance, she looked up in the sky and saw 9 geese flying and honking. While looking up, she bumped into a woman and Koga said "Pardon us, sir. Miss Higurashi is distracted today."

Koga then pulled her and asked "Where's your head?" and Kagome responds "I was wondering what it would be like to fly" while dancing with him.

"Why would you spend your time thinking about such an impossible thing?"

"Why wouldn't I? My father said he sometimes believed in six impossible things before breakfast". Koga ignored and saw his mother giving the signal, pulled Kagome from the dance floor and said "Come along. Kagome, meet me under the gazebo in precisely 10 minutes".

Kagome looked at Koga when he was walking away but heard faith exhaling excitedly, turned around and saw 2 girls she know. They were Kagura and Kanna. Kanna was wearing a white gown with golden stripes and stars. Kagura was wearing the same thing but blue stripes and stars. Kanna said "We have a secret to tell you" while smiling. Kagome said "If you're telling me, then it's not much of a secret."

Kagura said to Kanna "Perhaps we shouldn't" but Kanna said "We decided we should" looking at Kagura. They both looked back at Kagome. Kagura said "If we tell her, she won't be surprised" while looking at Kagome but telling Kanna. Kanna asked Kagome "Will you be surprised?" and Kagome responds "Not if you tell me. But now you've brought it up, you have to."

"No, we won't" Kanna said. "In fact, we won't" Kagura said while they were both smiling.

Kagome had a idea to get them tell her and said "I wonder if your mother knows that you two swim naked in the Havershims' pond".

The girls frowned and Kanna said "You wouldn't".

"Oh, but I would. There's your mother right now" while pointing where she is.

Kanna and Kagura looked at the direction their mother is, looked back at Kagome and Kagura said "Koga is going to ask for your hand."

A woman gasped, took Kagome and said to the girls "You ruined the surprise!"

The woman who gasped was Sango, Kagome's older sister, who got married to a man named Onigumo. She loves her mother and Kagome and cares for them when they have some problems.

Sango said to Kagome "I could strange them!" while walking away from the girls. "Everyone went to so much effort to keep the secret" Sango said.

"Does everyone know?" Kagome asked.

"It's why they've all come. This is your engagement party. Koga will ask you under the gazebo. When you say yes…"

"But I don't know if I want to marry Koga".

"Who, then? You won't do better than a lord" Sango said. Kagome then looked where Koga is. He was blowing his nose. Then look back at Sango saying "You'll soon be 20, Kagome. That pretty face won't last forever. You don't want to end up like Aunt Kaede." When she said that, Kagome looked where Aunt Kaede is. Kaede is sitting on a chair wearing a light yellow and white gown with a Japanese handmade fan blowing her face. She have brown eyes, flawless skin, black long hair with a little bit of gray in it. She also a priestess and was sad since her sister died a couple years ago when Kagome and Sango was young.

"And you don't want to be a burden on Mother, do you?" Sango said when Kagome turned her head back to Sango.

"No." Kagome said.

"So, you'll marry Koga. You will be as happy as I am with Onigumo, and your life will be perfect. It's already decided" Sango said while walking with Kagome but they both stopped when Koga's mother said "Kagome, dear." Sango looked at Koga's mother then said to Kagome "I'll leave you to it" then went somewhere else. Koga's mother, Eliza, said to Kagome "Shall we take a leisurely stroll through the garden, just you and me?" Kagome looked at Eliza, but nodded.

While walking in the garden, Eliza was holding Kagome's hand with both of her hands. Eliza sighed and said "Do you know what I've always dreaded?"

"The decline of the aristocracy?" Kagome asked but Eliza responds "Ugly grandchildren. But you're lovely. You're bound to produce little… Imbeciles!" They stopped when Eliza said "The gardeners have planted white roses when I specifically asked for red roses."

"You could always paint the roses red".

"What an odd thing to say".

They started to walk and Eliza said "You should know that my son has extremely delicate digestion."

When Eliza was talking, Kagome saw something rustling in the bushes and she thinks she saw a rabbit in a waistcoat. Kagome asked Eliza "Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"It was a man or a rabbit, I think."

"Nasty things. I do enjoy setting the dogs on them." Eliza looked and told Kagome "If you serve Koga the wrong foods, he could get a blockage."

Kagome then looked at the rustling bushes and saw the rabbit running from the bushes. She asked again "Do you see it that time?"

"See what?"

"The rabbit."

"Don't shout. Now, pay attention. Koga said you were easily distracted. What was I saying?"

"Koga has a blockage." Kagome said until she saw a rabbit looking at her then went to another direction. Kagome said to Eliza "I couldn't be more interested, but you have to excuse me" than ran where the rabbit was going.

When she kept on running she only end up where the party is and saw Aunt Kaede fanning her. She ran up to her and said "Aunt Kaede. I think I'm going mad. I keep seeing a rabbit or a man in a waistcoat."

"I can't be bothered with your fancy rabbit now. I'm waiting for my fiance."

Kagome was surprised because Aunt Kaede usually help people with her miko powers instead of being with a fiance. She asked "You have a fiance?" and Kaede nodded a little.

Then, Kagome looked where the white rose bushes are and thinks she saw a man in a waistcoat. She pointed where the man was for Kaede and said "There! Did you see it?"

Kaede ignored the fact about her fiance and said "No, I don't see the man, but if you see again, follow it so you can get closer, ok?" Kagome nodded and said "Sure" and followed where the mysterious man is.

She passed a gate but looked again and saw 2 people kissing. When she got closer, she knew the man who was kissing some woman and said to stop the kissing "Onigumo?"

They both looked at Kagome and Onigumo said "Kagome. We were just…" He pushed gently the woman to another place and said "Hattie's an old friend."

Kagome looked mad at Onigumo and said "I can see you're very close."

"Look, you won't mention this your sister, will you?"

"I don't know. I'm confused. I need time to think."

"Well, think about Sango. She'd never trust me again. You don't want to ruin her marriage life, do you?"

"Me? But I'm not the one who's sneaking around behind her back" Kagome said while backen up, turned and gasped when she saw Koga and said "There you are".

All of the people was infront of Kagome and Koga. Koga turned to Kagome, got down on one knee and took both of her hands while music was playing. Koga said "Kagome Higurashi.."

"Koga" Kagome said. Koga see Kagome's eyes looking at his shoulder and asked "What is it?" and Kagome responds "You have a caterpillar on your shoulder."

Koga look on his shoulder and try to get rid of it but Kagome said "Don't hurt it", took the blue caterpillar from his shoulder and put on a leaf then turn back to Koga.

Koga said "You'll want to wash that finger." Kagome rolled her eyes.

A painter was painting a picture of Koga proposing to Kagome while Koga tooked her hands back to , he said to her " Kagome Higurashi,… will you be my wife?" and smiled at her waiting for her responds.

Kagome said while looking at Koga and the crowd "Well, everyone expects me to, and you're a lord. My face won't last, and I don't want to end up like…" while looking at Aunt Kaede.

She tooked away her hands from Koga's and said to the crowd "But this is happening so quickly. I… I think I…" then she turn her head the direction where a watch is ticking. Her eyes was widen when she saw the rabbit in the waistcoat hitting and trying to hear its watch. She looked back at the crowd and said "I think I… I need a moment" then ran where the rabbit is leaving the crowd watching where she is going and Koga a little shock.

Kagome kept on running in a forest and still see the rabbit still running away from her. She gasped when she saw the rabbit's hair color turning black and dark blue. Then, it became into a short ponytail, the rabbit's legs, arms, and hands turned into human legs, arms, and hands. Even though she can't see the rabbit's face, she can see the hair on the face started to have human skin. She can also see the man's right hand having a long dark blue glove with beads covering it.

Some tree branches were blocking her way but she pushed them away to see the man who turns out to be a monk. The monk stopped on a tree trunk, look at his watch, heard her coming and went down the rabbit hole. Kagome made it to the tree that the monk was and saw a rabbit hole. When she got closer, she bent her knees to get closer, said "Hello" but when her hands are on the ground, the dirt where her left hand is went into the hole making Kagome to fall in the hole screaming.

**This is the longest chapter I ever did. I did some yesterday and did the rest today. Hope you guys like it and tell what you think about this story and the page color (if you see it light purple).**


	3. The Key to Neverland

Kagome in Wonderland

i don't know inuyasha and the 2010 film of alice in wonderland

Chapter 2: Finding the right door to Wonderland

As Kagome started to fall, she turned her body to see strange things. She saw some things that looked like they were going up. She also hit a booksleves with books flying around causing her to scream again.

Still falling, she saw a vine on the side of the deep hole but when she grabbed it, she thought that it would stop her from falling and climb up but it did work so she let go and keep on falling. Her feet landed on the piano but she was still when she got off of the piano, the piano right to her face. She covered her ace from being hit but the piano only played some of its keys.

When she was still falling, she saw more things flying up includes the piano, saw a deck flying to her and flip over it, landed on a dusty bed but the bounce was high and cause to scream and continue falling.

While falling, she saw something in white with dark blue diamonds causing her to break a piece of it, hit the side of the wall and rolling down to the ground with her laying on her stomach.

She started to get up but when she saw a chandeler with 5 lighted candles... upside-down. She also relized that her was not on her back but up in thin air and find out that SHE was the one upside-down which cause her to fall on to the ground. When she got up, she saw many doors on the wall. She went up to one to try to open it but it was locked. She went up to another door but it was locked. Another door. Locked. Another door. Also locked.

When she turned around, she saw a glass table with a bottle on it. She walked to it and also saw a key on it. She picked it up, went to a door, try to open but didn't work. She tried another door but didn't work. Another door. Still didn't work.

When she turned her head, she saw a long red curtain and saw no door but when she looked down, she saw a small door. She used the key for the door, and it worked. She turned the small handle, opened the door and saw some light. She tried to fit inside the door but didn't work and the door closed itself. When she looked back where the table is, she saw the bottle with a label. She went up to the table, put the key down and pick up the bottle, checking if it's not poison.

She read the label which says "Drink Me" on it. She open it, smelled it and it smelled a little nasty, but Kagome said "It's only a dream" and drank some. She close it and put it back on table while coughing. Then, all of a sudden, she was starting to shrink as the size of a new born puppy while her clothes stayed the same. She tooked some of the fabric from her dress to cover herself.

She ran to the small door but when she tried to open it, it was locked. After that, she went where the glass table and relized that the key was on it and was too high for her to get it.

When she was getting the key, she didn't hear what was behind the small door. Behind the door, the dodo, from Kagome's dreams, said "You'd think she would remember all this from the first time." Rin, the mouse, said "You've brought the wrong Kagome" but Miroku, the monk Kagome was chasing, said to Rin "No, she's the right one. I'm certain of it".

Kagome failed to get the key and fell on her knees. But when she looked down, she saw a little glass case with a square piece of cake that says "Eat Me". She opened the case and took the cake out. She looked at the cake then the key then back to the cake and ate a piece of it. She put it back, got up, and saw the fabric getting small and her body taller which is enough to get her head to the celene (A/N: didn't know how to spell it.).

Behind the door again, Rin said "She's the wrong Kagome" but Miroku said "Give her a chance."

Kagome looked at the table. She bended her knees, took the key from the table, picked up the bottle and drank some again, causing her to cough again. She closed it and got up til she started to shrink again to the small same size again. Kagome ran up to the door and use the key to open the door to see what was behind it.

**Hey guys, sorry for making u wait for a new chapter. Hope u like this chapter. **


	4. The Wrong Kagome

Kagome in Wonderland

I don't known Inuyasha and the 2010 film

Chapter 3: The Wrong Kagome

Kagome opened the door to see a strange place with life size bushes shaped as animals, big insects looked like real objects and mythical creatures, and more. She went down some stairs covered a bit from grass and vines. She walked to an old, but opened gate.

As she walked, she heard a pig grunting. Kagome stopped, watching as a green pig ran by, then continued walking. Kagome turns around as she walked and shooed away a rocking-chair horsefly and a dragonfly. But the fly was an small dragon with fly wings. "Curiouser and curiouser" she said.

Kagome turned around once more, but looked to see figures up ahead.

"I told you she's the right Kagome" the monk said.

"I am not convinced" Rin said.

"How is that for gratitude? I've been up there for weeks, trailing one Kagome after the next, and I was almost eaten by other animals."

Kagome looked at the flowers to see her staring at her in suspicion.

"Can you imagine?" Miroku went on, "They go about entirely unclothed, and they do their _shukm_ in public. I had to avert my eyes."

"Doesn't look anything like herself" a flower said.

"That's because she's the wrong Kagome" Rin said.

"If she was, she might be" one boy said.

"If she isn't, she ain't" his twin said.

"But if she were so, she would be"

"But she isn't, no how"

"How can I be the wrong Kagome if this is my dream? And who are you if I may ask?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm Sota, he's Kohaku," the boy said.

"Contrariwise, I'm Kohaku, he's Sota," his twin said.

"We should consult Onigumo" the dodo bird said.

"Exactly. Onigumo will know who she is."

"I'll escort you" Sota said.

"Hey, it's not being you turn" Kohaku complained. "So unfair"

"Hey, leave off!"

"Let go!"

The twins argued as they escorted Kagome for their owns to Onigumo. Miroku walked behind them, but Kagome asked him "Are they always like this?"

"Family trait" he answered. He then said to the twins, "You can both escort her."

Miroku, now in the lead, Rin, the dodo bird, and the twins went the way to Onigumo while escorting Kagome to him. "Who is this Onigumo?" she asked.

"He's wise. He's absolute" Miroku said.

"He's Onigumo" the twins said together.

Kagome looked up ahead. There was smoke moving around. As they got closer, Kagome saw a man with blue skin, black hair, and was covered by fur and smoke, since he was smoking. He was sitting on a high red mushroom and looked down to see the group as the smoke cleared up a bit to show his face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Onigumo?" she asked.

"You are not Onigumo, I'm Onigumo. The question is…. Who are you?" he said, blowing smoke at her, making her cough.

"Kagome"

"We shall see"

"What do you mean by that? I ought to know who I am"

"Yes, you ought, stupid girl," he said, "Unroll the Oraculum."

Kagome looked down on a mushroom with a closed scroll on it. Rin jumped on it and opened it with Miroku, helping while the others walked to the now opened scroll.

"The Oraculum, being a calendrical compendium of Underland" Miroku said to Kagome, who looked at the scroll. She realize something on this scroll and said, "It's a calendar".

"Compendium" Onigumo said. "It tells of each and every day since the Beginning."

They looked back to the calendar scroll. Miroku then said, "Today is Griblig Day in the time of the Red Queen." Kagome looked at the scroll to see the gang looking at the scroll, except the picture of them was moving.

"Show her the Frabjous Day" Onigumo said.

"Mmm. Yeah, Frabjous being the day you slay the Jabberwocky," Kohaku said. Kagome looked at him in confusion, "Sorry? Slay a what?"

"Oh yeah. That being you, there, with the Vorpal sword" Souta said, pointing at the picture for Kagome. She looked to see the back of a girl slaying a strange creature-like dragon.

"No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky, no how. If it ain't vorpal, it ain't dead" Kohaku said.

Kagome started to back away in fright, "That's not me!"

"I know," Rin said.

"Resolve this for up, Onigumo. Is she the right Kagome?"

"Not hardly."

Everyone walked up to her as she walked backwards slowly so she wouldn't trip.

"I told you" Rin said.

"Oh, dear."

"I said so" Kohaku said

"I said so" Souta said

"Contrariwise, you said she might be"

"No, you said she would be if she was."

Another flower, scoffing, said, "Little imposter. Pretending to be Kagome. She should be ashamed."

"I was so certain of you" Miroku said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be the wrong Kagome" she said. "Wait, this is my dream. I'm going to close my eyes and you all will disappear." Kagome closed her eyes and pinched herself.

She opened them; they were still there.

"That's odd. Pinching usually does the trick," she said, also confused.

"Maybe I could stick you, if that would help" Rin offered.

"That would might help, thank you"

"My pleasure"

Rin crawled up to her, lifted her dress and stick her 'sword' on her toes. "Ow!" Kagome exclaimed.

All of a sudden, growling was heard. Everyone looked to the side to see a huge creature crashing through a wall.

"Bandersnatch!" the twins shouted.

(A/N: hey, I'm gonna skip the chase scene, so let's move on)

Things got scary in that scene: Kagome got scratched by the Bandersnatch and escapes with Souta and Kohaku behind her, everyone was trapped by red knights, the Bandersnatch's eye was removed by Rin, who also escaped but not with Kagome, and a man who stomped on a mushroom picked up the scroll and opened it, showing the scene where the Bandersnatch attacks. The man, known as the Black Knave, jumped on his black horse and lead the red knights to a different direction.

Kagome, Kohaku, and Souta kept on running until they stopped to see a very old tree with two signs on it and actually looks like it was pointing to the direction the sign said.

On the left, it written 'SNUD' and on the right, it written 'QUEAST'

Kagome looked confuse at the signs while Kohaku and Souta looked at her, then grabbed both her arms.

"This way, east to Queast" Kohaku said.

"No, south to snud" Souta said.

"No. No, no. This way."

Both of them stopped as they, including Kagome, turned to hear and see a jubjub bird screeching. The wind also picked up. As they saw the huge bird getting closer, Kagome ducked but the twins were grabbed, upside down.

Kagome looked in shock and scared as she them being taken away. For the twins, they were screaming for their lives to be saved. Right now, they were being hit by old branches, but no scars and blood came from their faces. But now, they were screaming as they looked down.

(A/N: for anyone who seen this movie or have it, doesn't it feel like you're in the movie, except no glasses. Pretty cool :D)

The twins looked at each other than ahead to see a huge red and white castle and the ground around it were dead plants, rocks and dust. The jubjub bird passed by the side of the castle and a huge bush shaped as the head of the Red Queen, Kikyo.

Inside the castle:

"SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THREE OF MY TARTS!"

Kikyo have shouted to people, a red knight, and a line up group of frogs, standing on 2 feet and wearing red suits. Kikyo looked very outraged and walked up to the frogs at the end.

"Did you steal them?"

"No, Your Majesty" one said.

"Did you?"

"No, Your Majesty" another said.

"Did you steal them?"

"No, Your Majesty" another said.

She made it to the other end of the line, but instead of asking, she watches the frog's eyes were directing to a frog that looked…. guilty. Kikyo turned from the frog and walked.

But stopped when she heard a swallow.

She turned to the frog that swallowed and walked up to it. She bended down to the frog and whispered, "Did you steal my tarts?"

"No, Your Majesty"

Kikyo wiped off something pink from the side of his lips and tasted in her mouth.

"Squimberry juice" she whispered.

"I was so hungry! I didn't mean to!" the frog said.

"Off with his head!" Kikyo shouted.

"My family! Oh, please, please don't!" the frog said, "No! I have little ones to look after!" He was being dragged off by the red knights.

Kikyo said to an air breathing fish, "Go to his house and collected the little ones. I love tadpoles in toast almost as much as I love caviar."

"Yes, your Majesty" he said, then walked to a different direction. Kikyo walked up steps to her throne with a fish holding a tray of her drink. When Kikyo sat down, "Drink!" she said, causing the fish to give the drink, until she was done with the drink.

"Majesty?"

Kikyo looked to the side and smiled. She lifted her hand for the man to kiss it, "Naraku Stayne, you knave, where have you been lurking?"

"Majesty, I have found the Oraculum."

He tooked out the scroll and let rolled to the ground.

"That? Looks so ordinary for an oracle" Kikyo said.

"Look here, on the Frabjous Day." Naraku pointed at the picture of the girl and the Jabberwocky.

"I'd know that wavy tangled mess of hair anywhere. Is it Kagome?"

"I believe it is"

"What's she doing with my darling Jabberwocky?"

"She appears to be slaying it."

Kikyo looked at him in fright, "She killed my Jabber-baby-wocky?"

"Not yet, but it will happen if we don't stop her."

"Find Kagome, Naraku. Find her!" she then shouted to the red knights.

Outside the castle, a bloodhound was chained by red knights and Naraku was on his horse once more.

"Find the scent of human girl and earn your freedom" he said, to the dog.

"For my wife and pups, as well?" the dog said.

Naraku looked at the dog then up ahead. Then back to the dog, "Everyone will go home."

The dog thought and agreed by looking ahead, so one of the knights unlocked his chain and he started to sniff the ground. He got a scent and ran to find Kagome with the knights following him.

With Naraku and the horse, the animal said, Dogs will believe anything" and Naraku smirked and clucked.

**Hey, guys. Im so sorry for the wait but here's a new chapter and I made it long to worth the waiting. I'll put up another chapter soon, I promise. So right now, I hope u read and review. **


	5. The Chesire Cat and the Hanyou Hatter

Kagome in Wonderland

STILL don't own Inuyasha and Alice in wonderland

Chapter 4: The Cheshire Fox and the Mad Hanyou

Kagome is now walking in a dark, spooky forest that looked like that anything will come out to scare her, but she kept walking. The forest was blue in the air, since it looked like it was night time, but not completely. Kagome stopped walking and looked in front of the trail in this forest, but mostly because she heard something.

Kagome continued walking, but was curious as she looked around the forest, but not behind her. She didn't hear or notice that a trail smoke and blue air, mixed together, follow her. Kagome passed under a low branch, which where the air stayed.

Just to appear a blue cat-like fox man, with cat ears on his head and a blue fox tail. His whole body had no clothing, but only fur except his hands and feet that were fox paws. The man was grinning real wide.

Kagome checked her scar where the Bandersnatch scratch her to see some blood still.

"It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws."

Kagome turned to see the man when he began to talk. "And I'm still dreaming" she said.

"What did that to you?"

"Banner or Bander..."

"The Bandersnatch?"

The man jumped off the branch and appeared to Kagome's arm, but only his head, "Well, I'd better have a look."

"What are you doing?"  
"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills, or it will fester and putrefy," he said as he turned his head around like a steering wheel, then made his body appear by his tail, then wide his mouth while looking at Kagome with his blue eyes.

"I'd rather you didn't. I'll be fine as soon as I wake up."

The man disappears and reappeared next to the other side of Kagome, holding a ribbon string, "At least let me bind it for you."

Kagome let him by lifting her arm out for him, "What do you call yourself?" he asked.

"Kagome."

"The Kagome?"

"There's been some debate about that."

"I never get involved in politics." He disappeared again and reappeared behind Kagome, "You'd best be on your way." The man then started to fly away from her.

"What way? All I want to do is wake up from this dream."

"Fine. Then I'll take you to the Hare and the Hanyou Hatter, but that's the end of it," he said, then disappeared once more.

Kagome looked around to see where he went and realize he was gone.

"Coming?"

Kagome turned back around to see him up head and then ran up to catch up to him.

On the way to the hare and the hanyou hatter, the crescent moon became a smile then the man's eyes appeared, but then they were gone.

Kagome, by herself, thanks for the man's help, made to a place where there was a very old windmill and in side were the lights are on. Next to the windmill, there was a table that was holding a tea party, but looked like they didn't clean anything.

There was jazz music playing and three people sleeping and just woke up: Totosai, the March hare, Rin from inside a tea pot, and the hanyou.

He was wearing a top hat to cover his face, but 2 triangular objects were on his hat, and of them twitched from a sound. The hanyou looked both ways, and then looked up ahead, also to reveal his face.

His face, peach like the fruit, his eyes, light grassy green, but around them were red below his eyes, his lips, a bit pink, and his hair, short and fire orange, while his eyebrows are black as ever and his eyelashes were snow white. His nails, long and white but some bandaged up. His clothes: a green ripped up jacket, a white but bit dirty shirt with a colorful polka dotted tie, and even though she couldn't see them, his pants are dark blue with patches of different designs and was also barefooted.

This is the look of the Mad Hanyou Hatter, Inuyasha Hightopp.

The 3 looked up ahead to see Kagome shyly went up to the tea party. Totosai started to stammer at the sight of Kagome to the hanyou, but Inuyasha smiled and got up. Inuyasha started to walk on the table, not caring where he was hitting or stepping on.

"Watch what you're doing!" Rin said, since he hit her pot, causing her to come out of it.

"Hey, watch it!" Totosai said, picking up his tea cup, but Inuyasha ignored them as he continued walking, then step down on a chair and kneeled down to Kagome, who was a bit scared. Totosai organized the objects that were in front of him.

"It's you" Inuyasha said.

"No, it's not! Miroku brought the wrong Kagome" Rin shouted.

"It's the wrong Kagome?" Totosai said, while pulling his old rabbit ears.

"It's absolutely Kagome." he said, without looking at them. He said to her, "You're absolutely Kagome. I'd know you anywhere."

'_He does?' _Kagome thought, in surprise.

Inuyasha turned to them, smiling, "I know him anywhere!"

Kagome sweat dropped, '_Him?'_

Totosai and Rin laugh in agreement. After that, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, "Well, as you can see, we're still having tea," he said, as he lifted Kagome to the table and walked on the table again, but Kagome barely touch it. "And it's all because I was obliged to kill Time waiting for your return."

Inuyasha made it to the other side and turned to Kagome, "You're terrible late, you know. Naughty."

Totosai poured tea between a broken cup to his cup on the table, then sat down quickly when the man came back, sitting on a chair while holding a cup. After that, Inuyasha put books on a chair next to his, while saying, "Well, anyway, Time became quite offended and stopped altogether. Not a tick ever since."

Totosai laughed at the comment he said, and then look at his cup in amazement, "Cup."

"Time could be funny in dreams," Kagome said, while sitting on the books and Inuyasha sat down on his chair.

"Yes, yes, of course, but now you're back, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous Day."

"Frabjous Day!" Totosai and Rin said together.

"I'm investigating things that begin with letter 'B'" Inuyasha said. (Change it around a bit.) He then leans close to her and whispered, "Have you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!"

Kagome was surprised by the outburst and turned to see the man back, so she asked, "What did they say?"

"Down with Bloody Big Head. Bloody Big Head being Red Queen Kikyo." Inuyasha winced in pain a bit but relaxed, even when Kagome noticed. He smiled once more and said, "Come, come. We simply must commence with the slaying and such. Therefore, it is high time to forgive and forget or forget and forgive, whichever comes first or is, in any case, most convenient."

Inuyasha took out a pocket watch and looked at it, "I'm waiting."

Totosai, also took out a pocket watch but from tea in a cup, said, "Hey, its tick-tick. It's ticking again."

"All this talk of blood and slaying has put off my tea," the man said, playing with his tea.

"Ah. The entire world is falling to ruin and poor Shippo's off his tea."

'Shippo? So that's his name?' Kagome thought. She looked back at the man, who apparently, is named Shippo.

"What happened that day was not my fault."

Kagome noticed something was wrong when Totosai inhaled sharply and said, "Oh no." Before he said that, Kagome looked back at the hatter and was scared, shocked and surprised as the same time.

Inuyasha's eyes were turning amber, but around the pupils were turning red.

Inuyasha then got up and walked to Shippo, "You ran out on them to save your own skin, you guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering shukm juggling sluking urpal. Bar lom muck egg brimni!"

"Hatter!"

Inuyasha turned to Rin and his eyes were normal again. "Thank you."

"Meow," Totosai whispered.

"I'm fine."

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha? You used to be the life of the party. You used to do the best craziest dance in all of Witzend," Shippo said. When he said 'craziest dance', Inuyasha was impressed about that, but Kagome was confused.

"I'm sorry. What is this 'craziest dance' you are talking about?" she asked.

"He's talking about Futterwacken!" Totosai said, in joy.

"It's a kind of dance that the Mad Hatter is the only one who can do it exactly," Rin explained. After that, Totosai laughed in joy as he danced randomly on his chair.

He stopped when Inuyasha started to speak, "On the Frabjous Day, when White Queen Sango once again wears the crown, on that day, I shall Futterwacken _vigorously_." Rin and Totosai laughed at what he said in the end.

All of a sudden, Totosai's ear was shot up to hear something. It was neighing. He turned to the direction, "Oh dear." He jumped on the table to find behind Shippo who said "Uh oh."

Everyone turned to where the neighing was, but end seeing the knave and the knights in the thick fog. Rin gasped, "Naraku."

"Goodbye," he said, and then in an instant, Shippo disappeared. Totosai sat back down on his chair and said, "Quick! Hide her!"

Inuyasha held a small bottle and made Kagome drink it, "Drink this quickly." When he let go, Kagome started coughing again. Inuyasha grabbed an empty tea pot and turned to Kagome, who once again was shrinking.

"Oh dear" Rin said, frightening. She saw that they were getting closer. When Kagome stopped shrinking, Inuyasha grabbed her and put her in the pot, while Totosai was organizing what was around and near him, then started drinking his tea, nervously.

"Mind your head" Inuyasha whispered as he put Kagome, including the dress, inside the pot. Rin sat down and also drink her tea, nervously. When the dress was completely in, Inuyasha covered the mouth of the pot and put it on his lap, smiling calmly but nervously.

Everyone saw the Knave and the knights more clearly. Kagome started banging the pot, "Let me out!" she said. 'What's going on? Who's the Knave and why did Inuyasha put me in the pot?' she thought. Many questions that were happening right now were inside her, needed to be answered.

The Knave, Naraku jumped off the horse and smirked as he walked up to them, "Well, if it's not my favorite trio of lunatics."

"Would you like to join us, Naraku?" Rin asked, calmly, but it only made Naraku laugh. "You're all late for tea!" Totosai shouted, then through a cup at Naraku, who ducked and the cup hit one of the red knights, causing Rin and Totosai to laugh.

Naraku continued walking, noticing that Inuyasha was glaring at him, "We're looking for the girl called… Kagome."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Haven't seen the girl; not one bit."

Naraku raised an eyebrow, not believing the hatter, so Inuyasha changed the subject, "Speaking of the queen, here is a little song we used to sing in her honor." After that, the trio started to sing:

"_Twinkle, Twinkle little bat,_

_How I wonder where you're at_

_Up a-"_

They stopped when Naraku started to wrap his arm around the front of Inuyasha's neck and said, "I didn't believe any word you said, so if you're hiding her, you'll lose your heads."

"Already lost them," Inuyasha said, hoarsely. Rin and Totosai laughed once more. Naraku then let go of the half demon. "All together now!" Inuyasha said, than they continued singing:

"_Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle…"_

They kept saying twinkle and notice the table started to move upward to Inuyasha. The table stopped and Inuyasha felt something under the table. "Ooh," he said.

Without moving his head, he looked down to see the same dog from the other chapter started to sniff the teapot, then growled at Inuyasha, who put his finger in the handle, blocking Kagome's view. He bended down a bit and whispered, "Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!"

The dog suddenly stopped growling and looked at the hatter. He then went back under the table.

"Would you like some cream?" Totosai said as Naraku picked up a cup of tea. The dog ran from under the table, barking and going to a different direction. Kagome had her view back, but couldn't see much that is.

"Want a slice of Battenberg?" Totosai asked.

"Follow the bloodhound" Naraku said to the knights and the red knights followed the dog.

"Sugar?" Rin asked.

"Yes, please."

Rin then threw some sugar cubes that landed in the cup, making Rin laugh. "Oh, that's lovely" Totosai said.

Naraku turned to the trio, "You're all mad," he said, smirking.

"Thanks very much" Totosai answered back. Naraku then smashed the teacup on the table, but only made Totosai and Rin laugh once more. Naraku then turn to the last red knight and his horse while Rin asked Totosai to pass the scones.

Naraku got back on the horse and looked at Inuyasha, who was smiling. He glared at the hatter, then rode off with the red knight following him. When he was completely gone, the smile went away and he put the pot back on the table.

He opened the top, but closed it immediately, "Oh! Pardon" he said. He opened the side of the top and, without looking, took out a long piece of cloth from Kagome's dress. Well, part of her dress.

"One moment" he said, and then closes it. Inuyasha wrapped the cloth and did some work on it. As he worked, Totosai heard cutting sounds on the cloth. Inuyasha was done and smiled at the little dress.

"Try this on for size" he said, then put the dress inside the pot. Kagome picked up the dress and looked at it in surprise, 'Nice design, Inuyasha' she thought.

Inuyasha waited until he heard knocking in the teapot. He opened the top and Kagome stood up. Inuyasha took her out and put her down on the table and looked at her.

Kagome was wearing a V-strap dress with a cloth flower on the side of her light blue dress, next to her wrapped arm.

"I like it" he said and smiled. Kagome smiled back.

"Good thing the bloodhound is one of us, or you'd be-" Rin paused to imitate her finger as a knife and her head chopped off. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow that was up to down. He look back at Kagome, "What did they want from me? Did I do something?"

Totosai then said, "Wait a minute. Inuyasha, you best take her to the white queen. She'll be safe there."

Inuyasha then smiled again and took off his hat, revealing to triangular objects on his head more clearly.

"Your carriage, milady" he said.

"The hat?"

"Of course. Anyone can go by horse or rail, but the best way to travel is by hat. Have I made a rhyme?" Totosai and Rin giggled at the remark and Inuyasha watched as Kagome got on the hat. He turned to Rin who said, "Oh, I love traveling by hat."

"Rin. Just Ms. Kagome, please. Fairfarren, all" he said then got up.

"What do you mean? Wait. Gae!" Totosai then threw an empty tea cup at Inuyasha, but he ducked without even looking back and doesn't stops walking.

Rin and Totosai, being mad as ever, laughed once again and Totosai fell of the chair.

Inuyasha and Kagome on his hat that he put on again was now in a forest that was half. Half bright and half dark. As Inuyasha walked, he started to talk in a rhyme:

"_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe._

_All mimsy were the borogoves_

_And the mome rath's outgrabe"_

Kagome's head then pop out from on top of the hat, "Sorry, what was that?"

"What was what?"

Kagome only smiled and he smiled back and watched as Kagome's head went back on his head.

"_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame_

_Jaws that bite and claws that catch!_

'_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_And the frumious Bandersnatch!'_

_He took his Vorpal sword in hand_

_The Vorpal blade went snicker-snack_

_He left it dead, and with its head_

_He went galumphing back" _(A/N: this is my favorite poem :D)

"It's all about you, you know" he said without looking up.

"I'm not slaying anything. I don't slay and I never will, so please put out of your mind."

Inuyasha then suddenly stopped walking and was now in wonder, 'Mind' he thought.

He was now in anger and took Kagome off his hat and put her down on a tree trunk. He then started to walk away and Kagome was worried, "Wait! You can't just leave me here!"

He stopped again but didn't turn to her. He then bowed his head covering his eyes and smirked.

"You don't slay."

Kagome jumped at the sound of his deep voice, but in surprise and worry.

"Do you have any idea what Red Queen Kikyo has done? You don't slay."

"I couldn't if I wanted to."

Inuyasha turned his head to her, his head still down, "You're not the same as you were before. You were much more muchier. You've lost you muchness."

"My 'muchness'?"

Inuyasha turned to her completely with his head away from the shadow and walked up to her. He kneeled down on one knee, and poked to where her stomach is, "In there. Something's missing," he said.

"Tell me what Red Queen has done" she said.

Inuyasha shakes his head 'no', "It's not a pretty story."

"I know it could be horrible, but I need to know, Inuyasha. Tell me anyway" she said.

Inuyasha looked around the area they are in. The trees, lifeless and dead in burnt. So were bushes and the grass that was covered in dirty fog on the ground. Some trees were broken down and were houses that was burned to the ground and left some structures that were still burnt. It was something that happen all of this and Inuyasha remembered, "It was here. "

He look back at Kagome who was in confusion, so he continued, "I was hatter to the White Queen at the time. Hightopp hanyou clan have always been employed at court."

Inuyasha then remember what happen to the beginning.

_Flashback: _

Everything was great at that time. The grass was green and healthy and so were the trees. The buildings were built beautiful, but mostly on the grass were people and mad hatters, including Inuyasha. Kids were playing while the music was playing while hatters stayed where they were, but enjoyed the celebration by preforming tricks and such. Inuyasha was different at that time too. His hair was completely straight but still orange and his eyes were amber yellow and he was clapping at the beat of the music next to White Queen Sango who was on her horse also enjoying the celebration.

(A/N: you know what she looks like in the movie, but for others who don't, wait for the next chapter.)

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared and Sango notice. She looked up to see. Everyone else did the same.

They all saw the Jabberwocky, roaring and purple lightning came down and attacked the people.

People fell on the ground away from the lightning. The party was now on fire and people ran around, screaming for their lives. Queen Sango's horse got out of control, causing the small crown on her head to fall off. Inuyasha tried to make the house have control again while the white knights tried to handle the creature. People ran off more, but away from hat decorations that were on fire and came down as well.

Inuyasha made the horse go to his direction. Even though he fell, he got back up and got the house away from the area. While everyone was running, one little girl fell and looked up to the creature, who hit her with the lightning.

A knight holding the Vorpal sword was killed by the lightning as well and disappeared, making the Vorpal sword to fall, but stick to the ground. The horse got control again and ran off with Queen Sango on him.

The Vorpal sword was now next to black hooves and a hand took it out from the ground and looked at it. It was the black knave, Naraku. His horse then started neighing then ran off while the building behind them crash down to the ground on fire too.

The whole area was completely on fire and is burnt by the creature. Inuyasha was the only person here, upset around here. Without moving his head, his eyes looked around the area that pieces of the building were still on fire and the ground burnt with bits of fire ashes on it. He then started to walk towards his hat.

He bended down and picked up his burnt hat. He then put it on and with too much anger and sadness, his eyes turned light green.

_End Flashback_

"Hatter? Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha came back and looked at Kagome, "I'm fine."

"Are you?" she asked, worried about him. Suddenly, a sound appeared that sound like barking that alerted Inuyasha. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "I'm certain I heard something."

"What?" Kagome said, also looking around.

The sound was now clearer to hear and Inuyasha knew it, "Ooh! Red Knights" he said then grabbed Kagome and ran off.

Inuyasha ran off and turned back to hear the barking more clearer. And closer. The dog sniffed the ground and continued barking and running off to Inuyasha's direction with the red knights behind him.

Inuyasha went passed trees and away from branches while the dog and red knights were catching up. Inuyasha ran passed more branches then hid around a huge tree, noticing that the red knights and the dog ran off to the same direction but didn't notice Inuyasha. When he notice they were gone, Inuyasha ran off more.

He went passed more branches and jumped over a broken down tree. He stopped running and noticed the knights were getting closer. He saw a lake and an old tree. He then saw the knights and the dog. He then got an idea. He picked up Kagome from his shirt pocket and put her on his hat that he took off.

"Go south to Trotter's Bottom" he whispered. "The White Queen's castle is just beyond. Hold on tightly."

Inuyasha looked at the lake again and threw his hat like a frisbee and Kagome held on tightly.

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN!" he shouted, getting the knights attention. The hat made to the other side and Kagome fell off next to the old tree. She got up and looked as the knights went around the hatter then, while being still together, took Inuyasha to the Red Queen with the dog right behind them.

Kagome watched as she was scared as the knights took Inuyasha. Since she was small, she heard a loud noise. She went to the hat and tried to lift it up. She then went under the hat and stayed in the hat overnight.

**Hey, sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter! Read and review, please! Next chapter will be coming up soon. **


	6. Meeting the Red Queen

**Im sorry for making you wait! Have been busy here and there, but I will be concentrating on Kagome in Wonderland and my Rise of the Guardians fanfiction. Enjoy the new chapter and I'll try to post another soon as possible!**

For the young small-sized Kagome, she slept under the Mad Hanyou's hat for the night, surprising her own self to fall asleep in her 'dream'. Sunrise came on the horizon as she slept on the soft grass, only to be awaken by the sound of something very much larger than her now, sniffing outside the hat. Kagome sits up in surprised and a tad full of fear. The fear ended when the hat was suddenly flipped over, exposing her. She expects for something bad to happen and close her eyes for it, but a huge wet nose sniffed her, having to open her eyes to see the creature.

It was a man, looked about 30. His skin was pale white, with a few faded scars on his arms and legs. His eyes were hazel brown while having a wet nose on his face. His clothes was a faded tan shirt and black Bermuda pants, both in slight tears and rips on them while being barefooted. The man also had short messed-up hair brunette hair that was above his shoulders, but what made her curious more was that above his head were a pair of droopy long dog ears and a brown tail was behind him.

Kagome then quickly understood. It was a half inu man. It was the bloodhound.

"You turncoat!" Kagome then shouted in anger, not surprised to have the man have no reaction on it. "You were supposed to lea, them away! The Hatter trusted you!"

"They have my wife and pups," the man said in a deep sadden voice, having Kagome lessen her anger a little.

"What's your name?"

"Akitoki Hojo."

"Sit boy!" She said, only to have Hojo respond with cocking his head and looks down at her curiously as he was on one knee.

"Sit!" She said, but more demanding, having Hojo finally sat down with his legs crossed. Something occurs in him.

"Would your name be 'Kagome' by any chance?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm not that one."

Hojo then smirked, "The Hatter wouldn't have given himself up for just any Kagome."

"Where did they take him?"

The smirk was off his face, "To the Red Queen's castle at Salazun Grum."

Kagome turned to the hat, remembering back at the pain in his eyes last time. She then turned back to Hojo, confidence in her eyes. "We're going to rescue him."

"That is not foretold."

"I don't care. He wouldn't be there if it weren't for me."

Hojo smirked once more, noting on her cockiness, "The Frabjous Day is almost upon us. You must prepare to meet the Jabberwocky."

"I have had quite enough!" Kagome shouted, surprising Hojo, but the smirk wasn't removed. "Since the moment I fell down that rabbit hole, I've been told what I must do and who I must be. I've been shrunk, stretched, scratched and stuffed into a teapot. I've been accused off being Kagome and of not being Kagome. But this is my dream! I'll decide how it goes from here."

The commanding voice Kagome had made have Hojo raised an eyebrow, "If you diverge from the path-"

"I make the path!"

Hojo was then impressed of how she was so commanding. The smirk was off his face again as he leaned in and put out his hand to let her walk on before lifting her up and placing her in his shirt pocket. He started to get up to take her to the castle.

"Take me to Salazen Grum. And don't forget the hat."

Hojo got up all the way and grabbed the hat before immediately started to run towards the castle. For a man of 30, he had the strength and speed of a demon as ever, having the run last not much longer. Passing through the dusty pathway as a walkway, the two made it to the castle as Kagome was gripping on the cloth of the pocket as he ran before slowing down to a steady walk then to a stop.

The two approached to high and foreboding walls with a surrounding moat, which they see large lumpish objects. They soon figured out that it was the heads of the executed. Hojo started walking to look around for a way across. Hojo then took Kagome out and went on one knee to gently place her on the ground.

"There's only one way across," he said, looking in disgust at the moat. Kagome also looks at the moat and takes a breath of courage.

"Lost my muchness, have I?" She said to herself.

Hojo stood up straight as Kagome started to jump onto one of the floating heads, then crosses the moat by jumping from head to head. On one head, her foot got caught in one's mouth, having herself be disgusted by the felt of the head's saliva on her foot before continuing to jump on the heads. Reaching the other side, Kagome vomit a little bit onto the ground.

When she was done, she looks up at the impossibility high wall, having herself to groan in anger. The anger was soon gone when she notices a small cracked opening near the ground. Perfectly big and wide enough for a six inched girl. Kagome squeezes through it. In a moment, her head reappears.

"Hojo! The hat!"

Hojo, having good hearing to hear far from a mile, grabbed the hat and threw it over the wall like a frisbee. The hat successfully sails high across the moat and over the wall. Hojo then bays his farewell and left the castle, leaving Kagome in her own situation to save the hatter. Kagome finds herself in the bushes at the edge of a garden.

'Where am I? Where's the hat?' She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud WHACK, a small cry of pain, then cheers and laughters. Kagome then started to look through the bushes.

Queen Kikyo and her courtiers were playing croquet. The Queen, with her huge ego as her head, is surrounded by three powered and painted courtiers with equally out-sized body parts. Kikyo soon swings her mallet. The small cry appears again as it was thrown off. Kagome kept looking for the source until the ball rolls towards her and lays, furry and gasping, on the grass. Kagome then gasp at the ball. The ball was no other than a small hedgehog that was tied by its four legs into an awkward ball. It's fur was matted and filthy, it's face buried in the grass.

THWACK!

It cries out as it was hit once more. The mallet was also no other than a miserable and guilty flamingo that was tied by its feet. The hedgehog rolls to a stop near Kagome. Feeling bad for the young creature, she went towards it and attempts to untie it. The hedgehog suddenly cries out fearfully. Hearing and seeing its fear, Kagome started to sooth the creature to calm down.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm helping you. Just relax," she said to the creature, that started to calm down a little.

Kikyo was waiting for her ball, but has not seen it come back. "Where's my ball? Page!"

A young man Kagome heard responded, "Right away, my queen!" Footsteps came close to where the hedgehog landed. Quickly, Kagome successfully untied the hedgehog. It stares mutely at her until suddenly Kagome kissed its nose and gave it a small smile before it stumbled into the foliage. Kagome then turned to see two large furry feet, having herself to see Miroku as the white rabbit again, dressed as a court page.

Miroku looks down at the tiny Kagome. "Well! If it isn't the wrong Kagome. What brings you here?"

"I've come for two reasons." Kagome beckons to come closer, which he does only to end up being hit.

"Ow!"

"That's for dragging me down here against my will!"

"Not my fault completely. You didn't have to hit me! Now there's going to be a bruise. Is there?" He said, now showing his cheek where she it. Kagome saw nothing but the white fur.

"No," she responded before Miroku pulled back.

"What's the other reason?" He then asked.

"I'm going to rescue the Hatter."

Miroku chuckled a bit, "You're not rescuing anyone being the size of a gerbil."

"Well, do you have any of that cake that made me grow before?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Upelkuchen? Actually, I might have some left." He then started to dig through his pockets and took out a large piece of the cake and gives it to her. She takes it and took three large bites of it.

"Not all of it!" Miroku then said.

Too late.

Kagome suddenly dropped the cake and was starting to shoot upwards. Buttons flew off her torn garments, seams strain and give away.

"Oh no, stop! Don't do that!"

Kagome grew right out the shreds of her remaining clothes until she bursts through the bushes and cause Miroku to have his nose bleed a little. Since the young girl was now stark raving nude.

Miroku immediately jumped out of the bush while Kagome looked down at the Red Queen and her courtiers. The tall bushes hide all but her head and shoulders. Everyone stares, even Miroku when his nose stopped bleeding already.

"And WHAT is this?" Kikyo said.

"It's a "who", Majesty. This is..um.." Kagome noticed the confusion on Miroku's face as he tried to figure out an excuse.

"Um?" Kikyo repeated.

"From Umbradge," Kagome said, receiving the Queen's attention again.

"What happens to your clothes?" She asked.

"I outgrew them. I tower over everyone in Umbradge. They laugh at me. So, I've come to you, hoping you might understand what it's like," Kagome lied.

"My dear girl," Kikyo said. "Anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court." The courtiers with their equally out-size body parts laughed silently.

"SOMEONE FIND HER SOME CLOTHES! USE THE DRAPERIES IF YOU MUST, BUT CLOTHE THIS ENORMOUS GIRL!"

Large Kagome, clothes in hastily constructed garments, proceeds with the Queen down the great hall toward the throne room. Along with the Footfrogs, Monkeys holds up tables and chairs with their arms and heads. Exhausted birds flap their wings to stay aloft with lamps hung from their beats. The Queen plops down on her Ornate Throne. Spider monkeys serve as legs of the throne and started to strain by the weight. The Queen then kicks her shoes off.

"I need a pig here!" She shouted then out of no where, a small cute pig hurried over and lays down, belly up. There, she puts her feet on his belly and sighs in relaxation.

"I love a warm pig belly for my aching feet. Sit!" She said, having Kagome look back and look guilty at the monkeys, who were holding up her seat.

"Sit!" Kikyo said again, having Kagome sit on the chair, but tried to keep her weight off the chair to help the monkeys. The Queen waves her hand at the three courtiers.

"Go away." The courtiers bowed to her before giving dark jealous at Kagome until they left the room.

"Where are my Twinies? You must see them. Twinies!" She shouted before the skinny Tweedles came in. Sota and Kohaku were bound together by a gold belt around their waist, their faces were painted and powered with hearts on their cheeks and red heart lips. Their eyes are lowered, showing that they are downtrodden.

"There they are! Aren't they adorable?," she said to Kagome. "And they have the oddest way of speaking." She then turned back to the twins. "Speak boys. Amuse us. Speak!"

Kohaku lifts his eyes and notices Kagome. He then nudges Sota, "Is that being..?"

Kagome lifts a finger to her lips, and Sota notices, but Kohaku didn't, "No, it isn't. Not one bit."

"Contrariwise, I believe it is so.."

"No! It ain't so. No how!" He said, before stomping on Kohaku's foot, silencing him. He then glared at Sota and punches him. Sota punches him back, having the Queen laugh in amusement, raucously.

"I love my Twinies. Now get out," she said, waving her hand as the boys left the two girls alone. Soon, Naraku comes in, having Kikyo look at him, seductively. She didn't noticed that Naraku repressed a shudder.

"There you are, Naraku, any luck with the prisoner?" She asked, grabbing also Kagome's attention of knowing that it was Inuyasha she was talking about.

"He's stubborn," he responded.

"You're too soft. Bring him!" When the knights go off, Naraku noticed Kagome and smiles.

"And who is this lovely creature?" He asked.

"Um, my new favorite," Kikyo said.

"Does she have a name?"

"Um."

"Yes? Her name?"

"It's Um!" Kikyo said, feeling her anger rising.

"I believe your name has slipped the Queen's mind."

"Her name is Um, idiot!" Kikyo then shouted, receiving a reaction of smoldering anger at the queen before looking back at the silent Kagome.

"From Umbradge," she then spoke. Naraku then walks towards her and takes her hand, "Ilosovic Naraku, at your service." He then kisses her hand, having Kagome pull back her hand quickly in fear and disgust.

Soon after, the guards dragged in the Hanyou Hatter, chained by only his hands. He then falls to his knees, right in front the Queen that was inches away from her by separation of the pig. She leans in and pulls him his head by his hair, having Kagome stifle a gasp. The look on his face showed that he was roughed up and his eyes gave an empty far-away stare as shown that he had no brain inside and was dead to the neck up.

"We know Kagome has returned to Underland. Do you know where she is?" She said, having no respond from the half-demon. She claps her hands in front of his face, having himself to jerk back to the moment, but didn't notice Kagome.

"I've been considering things that begin with the letter "m": moron, mutiny, murder, malice..." He said as his voice slowly came into a whisper.

"We're looking for an "K" word now. Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha moved back a little and starts to think hard, has an inspiration, changes his mind quickly, reconsider, but, in the end, just shrugs, "Who? That wee little boy? I wouldn't know."

"What if I take off your head, will you know then?"

Inuyasha only responded with loud laugher. "Stop that," Kikyo said, but Inuyasha just kept on laughing even louder. Kikyo slaps him hard, but the pain just made him laugh loudly and flip backwards, away from the Queen until he was back on his knees, still laughing. The Queen makes a "loco" motion to the others, but Inuyasha didn't notice. He turns his head and immediately notices Kagome, causing his laughter to stop. Surprised by the new size, he gives her a wry smile then turned back to Kikyo.

"My, what a regrettably beautiful head you have. I should very much like to hat it," Inuyasha said.

"Hat it?" Kikyo questioned.

"Yes, I used to hat the White Queen, you know," he said as he stood up, having the guards aim their weapons for attempts of attack, but Inuyasha did nothing. "But there wasn't very much for me to work with, poor dear. Her head is so small."

"It's tiny, a pimple of a head."

"But this... What I could do with this, monument, this orb. This beauty. Nay, this magnificently beautiful heroic glove!"

"What could you do?"

Inuyasha just lifted his bound hands, while having a cute puppy dog face as he looked helpless. (Can you just imagine?! 3)

"Unbind him, Naraku! How can he work if his hands are bound?" The Queen demanded. Feeling uncertain, Naraku unbinds his hands by using his sword to cut the chain. Inuyasha got up and started to circle the Queen.

"Shall it be a bonnet or a boater, or something for the boudoir?" Inuyasha said, but only Kagome was the only one that when he spoke again, he started to sound manic again like at the tea party.

"A cloche, dunce hat, death cap, coif, snood," Inuyasha said, before talking again but his speech was still clear as he started to talk faster, "barboosh or pugree, yarmulke, cockle-hat, pork-pie, tam o' shanter, billy-cock, bicorn, tricorn, bandeau, garibaldi, fez-"

"Hatter!" Kagome faked sneezed, having the demon come back.

"Fez," he repeated with a hoarse tone. He turned his head slightly to Kagome, "I'm fine," he whispered before looking back at the Queen.

Kikyo looked at both Naraku and Kagome before signaling them away, "Leave us."

Naraku was still suspicious of the Hater, but his interest in Kagome draws him away as he followed her in the hall.

He was right behind Kagome, breathing down her neck. Kagome shivered at the enemy's nasty breath and tired to move him away, but only ended up having her arm grabbed where the wound was and cried out as he pushes her against the wall.

"I like you, Um. I like things large."

His words gave shock and disgust in her eyes. As it happened, one of the oversized body parts, Lady Long Ears, passes but hid when she watches Naraku leans in for a kiss. Anger in eyes was made if he thought she would let him.

"Get away from me!" She said, before slapping his face and kicked him. Soon after, she ran off, leaving the slightly injured Naraku as he glared at her.

For Hojo, who was back into his bloodhound self, crossed the bluffs and approaches after many minutes of constant running to find the White Queen's castle.

In the courtyard of the castle, a group of people in white came in together. One was of them was the White Queen Sango. Her hair was long and white as freshly fallen snow, as well as her skin, her long ball dress, but her lips and nails were black with satisfaction. She was a beautiful young girl as her ego wasn't as big as her sister's. She looks worried at the white trees since her entire kingdom was 95% white all over.

"The trees seems quite sad," she said then turned to one white dressed woman, "have you spoken to them?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Be sure to speak with them much nicer next time."

"Yes, ma'am." Sango then turned and noticed the running dog towards the courtyard. She then turned to the people, "Would you all mind leaving me for a while? Thank you," she said as the people nicely bowed and left in different directions.

As soon as she saw them gone, Sango, curious, ran up to the dog demon, holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip. When they were close enough, Sango went on her knees and leaned down slightly at Hojo.

"What news, Hojo?" She asked.

"Kagome has retuned to Underland." Sango smiled as it lights up her lovely face.

"Where is she now?"

"In Salazun Grum. Forgive me, I allowed her to divert from her destined path."

"But," Sango said, grabbing his face gently, "That is exactly where she will find the Vorpal Sword. We have our champion. Now, rest now. You've done well."

She said, scratching his head until the exhausted bloodhound falls on her lap, while being scratched by the Queen herself.


End file.
